solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
House Westrim
The Westrim family is an old house that was established as nobles during the Saint-King's conquest. A minor courtier of the Saint-King. Aleister Westrim was made a baron and put in charge of the Silver Keep, a fortress in what would become Centrafeld near the border of Westershire, and the surrounding land after the conquest of the Darren and Windmere had been completed. The house would continue to serve the Capewell family faithfully until their destruction. Founding: The Westrims were officially founded as a noble house in 3E 17 after the conquest of the Saint-King had ended. The head of the house held the title of Baron of the Silver Fortress, commanding the surrounding lands. History: After conquering the lands controlled by the kingdoms of Windmere and Darren in order to control the northwestern border between Centrafeld and Westershire, the Saint-King placed one of his retainers, Aleister Westrim, in command of the Silver Keep and later gave him the title of duke for his actions during the war. Once the war had ended, Aleister brought the rest of his family to his new lands. The silver mines located around the keep, which were main source of income for the region, helped the Westrim family to grow their territory into a prosperous trade center. When Aleister decided to step down as head of the family in 3E 53, his oldest son, Lennon Westrim, took over. One of his first major challenges came two years later, when King Erasmus sent a missive for him to provide a detachment of forces to reinforce those who were going to be sent against Florham after the Pontiffs rebellion. The Westrims participated in several other conflicts in the upcoming years, including the War of the Seventh Born, and the Western Rebellion, their lands having been located directly in the center of these conflicts. Caben Westrim, who was the head of the family at the time of the Seventh Born War, chose to side with King Henrik against his sister. It was at this point that the bear was added to the standard of the house. Due to his massive form and ferocious nature on the battlefield, the head of house was given the nickname Caben the Bear by both his allies and enemies. During the Western Rebellion, the Westermonts attempted to seize the Silver Keep in order to take a rally point along the border. However they underestimated the ferocity with which the Westrims and their men would fight, and were held off until allied forces arrived to assist them in pushing the Westermonts deep back into their lands. Unfortunately, due to the proximity of the Silver Keep to the Capital Lands, they had very little warning of the broadwing attack and were unable to prepare in time. The force which they managed to muster in attempt to assist and fight against the dragon were incinerated and the Westrims were all but wiped out as their keep fell to the beast, burning and destroyed. Merith Westrim, the youngest daughter of the family at the time, had by luck decided to visit some friends in Westershire at the time of the broadwing attack. Spared the fate that her family had suffered, Merith decided to stay in Westershire as the lands that were her inheritance were scorched and blackened. Eventually, when Alenthyl began to rebuild, Merith attempted to reclaim the land that her family had once controlled for her children. However a rival family who had long since been at odds with the Westrim saw the destruction of the Silver Keep as an opportunity and claimed their lands. Since it was widely believed that all the members of House Westrim were dead, they accused Merith of being an impostor, leading her to flee back to Westershire with soldiers at her heels. Notable Members: Category:Families